1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positive type photosensitive resin composition, applicable for the field of resist, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A patterned transparent film is applied in many parts of display devices, such as spacer, insulating film, protective film, etc. Till now, a variety of positive type photosensitive resin compositions have been proposed for being applied in the above applications (for example, with reference to Japanese Patent Publication No. S51-34711, Japanese Patent Publication No. S56-122031, and Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-165214). Furthermore, it has been proposed a positive type photosensitive resin composition containing a polymer with 4-hydroxystyrene as a monomer (for example, with reference to Japanese Patent Publication No. S52-41050).
Generally, as for electronic parts such as thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices, solid-state imaging devices, etc., an insulating film is disposed between layered wires for isolation. Positive type photosensitive resin compositions are widely used as a material for forming such insulating film. When using such a composition, the process for obtaining the insulating film with desired patterns requires fewer procedures. During the process for forming the insulating film, the positive type photosensitive resin composition is required to have a wide process margin. Furthermore, the insulating film or display device made by using the positive type photosensitive resin composition is unavoidably immersed in a solvent, acid, or an alkali solution to perform the contact and heat treatment in the post-process.
In view of the above circumstances, it is necessary to develop a positive type photosensitive resin composition having high solvent resistance, high water resistance, high acid resistance, high alkali resistance, high heat resistance, high transparency, excellent adhesive properties with the substrate, and capable of forming a patterned resin film (i.e., a patterned transparent film) by developing with an aqueous alkali solution.
Similarly, it is also necessary to develop a patterned transparent film or an insulating film having high solvent resistance, high water resistance, high acid resistance, high alkali resistance, high heat resistance, high transparency, excellent adhesive properties with the substrate, etc., as well as a display device having the patterned transparent film.